inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sawashiro Kairo
Template You are NOT '''allowed to use the character template on your user page, use this one instead: If you don't change it, and admin '''WILL edit your user page. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 20:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) User Page Please read our Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. You have more than 5 pics. [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 2:05 AM, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yo ::D talk soom Zanakdomain (talk) 15:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo! i saw ur message :D :D and what is J.I.P?? talk soon :D :DZanakdomain (talk) 04:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I kinda saw your picture in the twitter, which 1 is you? the one with spectacle or the other 1?? Okk..... ^^'' Slightly random~ XD'' Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 14:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear Kaitsurinu-Chan You are invited to the Ultimate Story Christmas party at 12:00pm in the chat and at Tuesday 25th December.If you can or not make it please leave a message to me Diablomax (talk) 16:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC). Re:Many Tys XD You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 01:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw it and talked to you about it XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fairy Tail I know right >< I hate her too >< Lucy was about to win, But Flare has a back up for her out side the Battle Feild >_> THAT IS CHEATING, I'm with series, waiting for the next episode to release~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 11:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) nyaa~♪ I've got no idea too O-O; XD - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 19:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat I guess I will see you tonight XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quizzes & Chin's gf questions LOL, Yeah I asked him those questions because I'm really really wondering about him, he's 10 n he already has gf that's unbelievable somehow, n abt the quizzes.. Yeah that was really funny, I can't believe if they said I will die bcoz of car accident aww what the heck. And about the Joe life.. LOL, so we shall have a handsome partner XDD Haha, thx for leaving message on my talkpage. See you around~! Fey 99 (talk) 03:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) uhh. i'm done with drawing but i think it's a bit failed Friends Hi,can we be friends? Otonashi haruna ☺ 11:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Nickname You forgot your nickname 'Chickaut' in your profile page :P ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 19:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Directioners Wow! Your a directioner! It's amazing to meet you! I'm really glad to meet another directioner ^^ P.S.:What's your favourite 1D song? BlackReshiram16 10:52, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Well you said you loved Niall in your talkpage^^!And my favourite song is...(It's so hard to pick~!)...Heart Attack cause its soo Awesome!(All 1D songs are cool!) P.S.:If you have a fb profile can you like my page?(http://www.facebook.com/pages/Niallers-Fans-of-Niall/151387851681962?ref=ts&fref=ts) Thnx! BlackReshiram16 06:42pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The song is from the album 'Take Me Home' and I'm not an addict also but still a directioner~^^ BlackReshiram16 8:59pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: RP :o Oh sure, I'll look for those pics again. Btw, how long is our RP gonna last? ' Tsuchiya-Kun White Hurricane Dragon Blaster' ' ' 12:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) question What's squeel? and idc (i know i'm baka)Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) re: Happy Birthday! Thank you, Kaitsurinu! I really appreciate it! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Happy Happy Birthday To You Hey Kaitsurinu,Happy Birthday To You.Have a nice day :) Vincetheironman MegamegaTritonxElysion ' ' 06:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Brithday!! Happy Birthday Kait! Have a blast! :) 07:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kait ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU o/ Torch92 (talk) 08:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday kait i hope u enjoy ur new age now ^^ ''' http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png Kariyamasaki12~' 'Koutei Penguin No3~' ' Omega Attack~' ' Ice Ground' 08:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! I know I have said it to you in the chat. XD But I'll say it again. =P HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Hope you will have a great day!! And make sure to enjoy every moment of it. =D 'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10' 'Talk' 08:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! I hope you will have a nice birthday day~~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 08:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) HB~! I already told you on facebook but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNY!! :DDD 'SnowyBoy❄' 09:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY !! 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' ' ' 11:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) they banned me but np because i will return and do fight again if u think i will accept and don't talk, then u are wrong because i will complete fighting ok if u think i will accept and don't talk, then u are wrong because i will complete fighting S~sorry >.< im sorry about what i said >.< i wanted to help you and make you feel better but...i just made you worse ;~; oh well, hope you feel better soon~ Fran~Chan~ :3 18:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 22:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ XD 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 08:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 'HeatFlame ''' 19:19, May 8, 2017 (UTC)